zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Takkuri
Takkuri are recurring enemies from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. While the appearance of Takkuri varies between appearances, they always steal items from Link's arsenal. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There is only one Takkuri encountered in Termina. It resembles a large vulture or condor with a bald purple head. It can be found in Termina Field near the entrance to Milk Road, flying around slowly. When far away from it, it appears as a red dot on Link's map. When it is in view, the red dot moves, mirroring its location. When it sees Link, it dives down and attempts to steal something from him. If the attack is successful, Takkuri deals damage to Link and tries to steal one of his items. The attack can scatter Rupees, Bombs, or Arrows, which the Takkuri will then try to collect before Link does. The attack can also directly steal Link's Sword (including the Great Fairy's Sword) or a Bottle, after which the Takkuri flies straight towards Clock Town and disappears out of sight, and cannot be damaged. The major items (sword and bottle) stolen by Takkuri can be bought back in the Curiosity Shop, indicating that the Takkuri is being used by the Man from the Curiosity Shop to steal items to sell, or else the Takkuri is selling them to him for its own profit. If the Takkuri steals a major item from Link, it does not respawn after Link leaves the area, but will reappear once the stolen item is purchased. A Bottle can be bought back for 20 Rupees, the Kokiri Sword, Razor Sword, and Gilded Sword sword for 50 Rupees, and the Great Fairy's Sword for 100 Rupees. Takkuri is extremely hearty, requiring many hits to defeat. Each hit causes it to drop one to three Rupees. If Link successfully defeats the Takkuri, it drops an Orange Rupee, worth 200 Rupees, along with any Rupees it stole before it was killed. If Link is riding Epona, the Takkuri cannot damage him or steal his items. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Takkuri are nearly identical to Crows in appearance, differentiated only by their red plumage. They reside in Royal Valley where they swoop out of trees to attack Link just as Crows do, but on contact, they cause Link to drop many of his Rupees, which will disappear quickly. Takkuri are very nimble, but can be defeated with one sword strike. At one point, a Takkuri steals a key which opens the door to the Royal Crypt. Link must locate the tree it lands in and charge that tree with his Pegasus Boots to make the Takkuri drop the key. Etymology "Takkuri" seems to be a portmanteau of the words "take" and "your". The "i" at end may be used for the word "item." See also * Crow * Dacto * Guay * Item Thief * Raven * Rupee Thief * Thief es:Takkuri Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies